fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Guyver: Supernova
Guyver: Supernova'' (also known as ''Guyver of the Dawn, since the original Guyver is believed to be known as the "Guyver of the Dusk") is a fanfictional American action series & part of the Guyver franchise. It's based on the 1996 tokusatsu series Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd. Sypnosis Tyler Wheeler a Young Man who Comes to Yale Befriends Cori and Walks with Her then he Finds the Guyver Unit while Resting in a Cave he comes to discover the Dissaperance of his Father Professor Tetsu with the Help of His Friends and Fight Chronos and the Zoanoids. Characters *'Tyler Wheeler' - The main protagonist who was chosen to become the Guyver with the help of his new friends and His Love Intrest Cori. *'Cori' - The second antagonist who's in love with Tyler and has Cleo Rikki Kirby and Fish her friends to help Tyler *'Cleo '- The third protagonist who's friends with Tyler and Cori *'Rikki' - The fourth protagonist who's friends with Cleo and Tyler *'Kirby' - The fifth protagonist who's friends with fish and helps tyler *'Fish' - The sixth protagonist who's friends with Kirby and helps cleo also tyler *'Professor Tetsu' - The Seventh protagonist Tyler's father who died in a battle with chronos *'Fulton Balcus - '''The Antagonist and the Boss of the Chronos Corparation *'Lisker - The Second Antagonist and the Master of the Boss of the Chronos Corparation *'''Guyot - The Third Antagonist and the Third Boss of the Chronos Corporation *'Arlen Crane' - The Fourth Antagonist and the Companist of the Chronos Corporation *'Dr. East' - The Fifth Antagonist and the Dr. of the Chronos Corporation *'Roman Harris' - The Sixth Antagonist and The First Dark Guyver *'Ryan' - The Seventh Antagonist and The New Dark Guyver also Dr. East's Son Episodes # The Amazing Supernova # Secret Orginazation Chronos # Inspecter Lisker # Visitor of the Dusk # Death of the Guyver Supernova # Terminal Battle - The Final Fall of Chronos Japan # The Battle Begins # The Lost Unit # Ashes and Chasing Memories # Perlude of the Chase # Rellic's Point # Dark Guyver Rises # The Tragic Enzyme II # Escape in the Rain # Guyot Strikes # The Awaken Supernova # The Nightmare Begins # Vibration # The Night Before Strike # The Advents Ship # Countdown of Destruction # Beam of Annihlation # At the Town of Depresshion # Guyver Supernova vs Dark Guyver # Final Battle # Guyver Supernova Wins Agian Soundtrack # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHPJ-JTqOUM (Tyler Wheeler's theme) # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpJpVJD82mQ (Cori's theme) # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMAYiXPn59k (Rikki's theme) # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2YEu-Q6SII (Cleo's theme) # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=as3KWJhPm2U (Fish's theme) # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sO_371leHlo (Kirby's theme) # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHkO_rMf5Zk (Fulton and Lisker's theme) # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8pXB3hc00ic (Spooky Music) # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0OLThCJxyc&t=93s (Battle and Rescuing Music) # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntzVu4k8Clk (Tyler and Cori's Love theme) # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9nev2EjEWs (Guyver Supernova vs Dark Guyver theme) # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=olgZbRiNJf4 (Ryan/Dark Guyver II Theme) # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EdCW7rum-qE (Harris Roman/Dark Guyver I Theme) # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mf_Uy7LyWzE (Sad Music) # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDl9SDd1FJY (Cori's Song) # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xL1Gaha7C18 (Cleo's Song) # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obDBqLTItHs (Crane's Theme) # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XYBEenlHj8 (Cleo Rikki and Cori's Song as Cori and the Catgirls) # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eXI5LVSW54M (Tyler's Song) # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0WZ5Nyb1wvg (Walking Music) # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BLKKiHPulZs (Illusion Music) # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1P3ROe7Gu_o (Tyler Returns Music) # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1Ew0YhDmjY (Leave Behind and Get Out of the Factory Music) # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0xrMlYazqs (Sad Music) Opening Category:Tokusatsu Adaptations